goblin_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Path of the No one
Introduction This is a prestige class special designed for a character. This should not be used for normal character progression Embrace that you are no one and by so be everything without flesh. You don't believe in hives or that you can copy yourself, you are no one, not everyone. Creating a Path of the No one Step 1: Play in a sci-fi setting. Step 2: Play a ranger. Step 3: Have some form of mechanical pet. Step 4: Level to level 7. Step 5: Multi-class to this one. Quick Build Lorem ipsum Path of No one Leveling Table Basic Features As a Path of No one you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Path of the No one level Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Path of the No one level after 1st Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor and shields Weapons: Simple and Martial weapons Tools: None Skills: Choose four from Acrobatics, Athletics, Insight, Intimidation, Investigation, Perception, Stealth, Survival. Equipment You start with no equipment and your background choice doesn't give any equipment as well: Spellcasting Starting at 8th level, you can choose spells from the paladin spell list in addition to your ranger spells. You still have the same limit to spells known. Divine Smite Starting at 8th level, when you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can expend one paladin spell slot to deal radiant damage to the target, in addition to the weapon’s damage. The extra damage is 2d8 for a 1st-level spell slot, plus 1d8 for each spell level higher than 1st, to a maximum of 5d8. The damage increases by 1d8 if the target is an undead or a fiend. Divine Sense Starting at 8th level, The presence of strong evil registers on your senses like a noxious odor, and powerful good rings like heavenly music in your ears. As an action, you can open your awareness to detect such forces. Until the end of your next turn, you know the location of any celestial, fiend, or undead within 60 feet of you that is not behind total cover. You know the type (celestial, fiend, or undead) of any being whose presence you sense, but not its identity (the vampire Count Strahd von Zarovich, for instance). Within the same radius, you also detect the presence of any place or object that has been consecrated or desecrated, as with the hallow spell. You can use this feature a number of times equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier. When you finish a long rest, you regain all expended uses. Mechanical Conscience Starting at 9th level, you can use your bonus action, to make a mechanical unit you control do an attack by using it's reaction. This attack uses your ranged attack bonus to hit and damage. This attack can also use smite, even if it is at range. Divine Spells Starting at 9th level, you can now swap spells known at the end of a long rest.